bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph
|meaning = God Will Increase |kanji = ヨセフ |romanji = Yosefu |race = (Human) |birthdate = July 9th |age = 19 |gender = Male |height = 5'4" |weight = 128.3 |eyes = Brown |hair = Brown |bloodtype = B- |affiliation = Engelhaft Gewitter |previous affiliation = |occupation = Courier |previous occupation = |team = Engelhaft Gewitter |previous team = |partner = None |previous partner = |base of operations = |education = |marital status = Single |alignment = |family = Abandoned |status = Active |bow = |seele = |ginto = }} Joseph (ヨセフ, Yosefu) is a , and a member of the Engelhaft Gewitter boasting the designation "J", for Jumper, because of his unique twist on the old-fashioned Hirenkyaku technique. Because of the designation he feels that he is the fastest Quincy alive. He is a new-arrival among the ranks of the organization and has yet to be properly teamed up with another member. He goes by the title, Gods Golden Splendor (Kami Kin-Karei, かみきんかれい) because of his namesake, plus the coloration of the technique, Agehibari. Appearance Joseph is a moderate, and confident 5'6" with rather short and stocky build which makes him agile and all the more nimble when in combat. He has a pale face that most people accompany with his sickness, Anemia. Despite the disease however, he can hold his own in combat and can manage to move about with much harm. He has thin, long eyebrows and messy brown hair with his bangs falling between his eyes. He wears black army boots, dark blue jeans, and a black shirt and tie over his torso. Personality Joseph is a violently characteristic, exuberant, if a somewhat cruel Quincy. His typical outburst of profanities and general demeanor make others despise being around him for long periods of time. Furthermore, his attitude toward his opponents is a very murderous one, wishing to prolong battle to maximize the pain and agony he inflicts onto someone else. And does whatever it takes to ensure that his foe endures great hardship. That is to say, he doesn't go out and search for battle, mainly out of fear of reprimand by Lord Erik, but does enjoy fighting immensely. His loyalty to the Quincy organization is determined by his fear. At first, he sought out the group because of his families own strict values and wishing to become strong simply for powers sake, eventually though, he realized the Engelhaft Gewitter as a more powerful band of Quincy. So powerful in fact that he acts accordingly around them simply out of fear of punishment, becoming quiet and even respectful, moving forward to align to their cause. But, when in the heat of battle, he can comfortably be as terrible a person as possible. Joseph has a peculiar way of doing things, preferring the hard-route and can develop an immediate rancorous envy toward anyone who dares challenge him, seeing such as a direct insult to his pride. That said, its pretty obvious that he has a pretty well-developed inferiority complex, and a slight superiority complex; which shows itself in his attempts to seem more intelligent than his adversaries, although he is completely barbaric and bordering lunatic when in a fight. The physical and emotional abuse he accrued as a child made him struggle to survive, and now part of him, finds it neccessary to always fight to get what he wants. A fight he refuses to lose. Synopsis Abilities Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: Like his Quincy brethern Joseph can use his innate ability to gather and collect reishi in the air, and then uses the spirit particles to fight against his opponents and also power all of his techniques. Using his ability to do so grants him elongated life, in addition to an enhanced level of strength, durability, stamina, awareness, and speed; however, it can also weaken his vital organs, and cause great strain onto his heart. Taking in too many spirit particles at once can cause his body to shut down, permanently. He can manipulate the reishi in order to create weapons, akin to most Quincy, he uses javelins as his main weapon of offense, though his control over ambient reishi is far greater than most see, evident by his mastery of Hirenkyaku. : Joseph, although relatively naive and reckless compared to other Quincy, has invested much time into mastering Hirenkyaku, the Quincy form of high-speed movement. *'Agehibari' (揚げ雲雀, Soaring Skylark): : *'Blut Arterie': *'Blut Vene': Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Spirit Weapon Trivia *Raze gave me permission to create a member of the Engelhaft Gewitter. Category:Quincy Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Original Character Category:Engelhaft Gewitter